The Fate of the Digital World
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: When a powerful evil begins to consume all the different universes, the remaining Digi-destined must team together to protect their worlds once and for all.


TK glared down at the clock. 4:32pm. Time really was moving at a slower pace. He had been sitting in the same chair twiddling his thumbs for what seemed like an eternity now. The slow ticking noise surfacing from the clock's hands added to the tedium. He leaned back into the soft memory foam on the computer chair. It twisted slightly to the side as TK yawned. Lazily, his eyes scanned the rest of the room searching for some sign that someone was interested in conversing with him.

A small cellphone lay out on his bed. Not a call since yesterday. How dull. His vision darted back to the computer screen. Two emails lay open. One from Kari,

Subject: Movies?

Hey TK. How've you been feeling lately? Still sick. Matt said your fever was worse. Do you really think it's something to do with the Digiworld? I sent flowers over with Davis, but I'm guessing you didn't get them. Typical. He probably threw them in the trash somewhere and ran away. But anyway, Mom says we're moving, with Tai getting a job in Hadano, she says there's no point in us hanging around anymore. I wrote a little poem, hope you life -

Sometimes

Happening

Again

Does

Over

Wizen

More

Overall

Nothingness

Kinda dumb, but anyway. Hope you get better soon.

Kari

x

The other email TK had chosen to hide.

Subject: Come on.

How long are you gonna keep me in the dark! I'm sick of lying to your girlfriend. I know what this is about. Me and Tai. You can't stand it. Never could. Well that's just it. I'm not changing. Not for you of all people.

Stop lying and tell me the truth.

I'm starting to get worried TK.

He was shocked by the contents and what Matt had said. He was OK with him and Tai. Their Mom and Dad however might object to the relationship, but not TK. Never. He loved his brother too much. Sure they fell out, most of the time they were fighting, but still.

There was a reason TK was avoiding everyone. The reason he wouldn't tell them why he was so vacant when they did see him. It was the dreams. Or nightmares. They were getting worse. More vivid. Instead of staying separate to the real world, they were bleeding into his life. The wound was opening and TK knew that soon it would spill over and people would get hurt. People like Kari and Matt and Tai. Everyone he cared about. That was why he couldn't tell them. If he were wrong they would try to send him away.

The wall clicked and twisted as Angemon rose from the plaster with Angewomon at his side. TK sunk into his bed and scolded the two angels.

"You guys aren't trying to be inconspicuous, are you? Please don't phase through my wall everytime. Use the Digital Gate, it's safer for now." He yelled, his tone softening slightly.

"But TK, the Digital World is being threatened. Time is of the essence. You know the time gap between the Digital World and Earth has been healed." Angemon replied, his voice calm and serene. Each word falling like a wave crashing against soft sand. TK sighed and Angewomon moved towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, TK. We will stop whatever is harming the Digital World, before the others find out. Maybe we should reconsider telling Kari?" She suggested. Angewomon flicked a long strand of blond hair over her shoulder and Angemon glided over to where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist as TK pulled away from them.

"No, we tell Kari and she'll freak out and tell Tai, who'll tell Matt, who'll tell Mimi, who'll tell Davis...and then there's no secret. The whole world will know!" He shook his head defiantly. TK sighed again, rubbing his brows, trying to make sense of the pile of crazy that had been unloaded on him recently. He couldn't deal most of the time. It was too much. There was this whole world that was falling apart around everyone else, who was blissfully unaware. But he couldn't tell anyone. However much he loved Kari, she couldn't know. It was too dangerous.

The wall shifted again and TK fell backwards onto his bed. Angemon and Angewomon rushed over to their many babies, swaddling their cries of happiness.

"Well, the babies are fine then?" TK asked, his voice muffled from his hands that were pressed upon his face. Angemon nodded and whispered something to the small Pato-Gatomons. They fluttered away as quickly as they had arrived. TK knew it wasn't safe for them to stay in the human world. They should be at home with the other Digimons. Once the wall had stopped quivering, Angemon sat down on TK's bed. His weight, which had once been that of a feather, was now increased to what it should have been in the human world.

"TK. We have to discuss the dreams. Please." Angemon pleaded. TK rose back up into a sitting position, he slapped his hands down onto his thighs and drew in a deep breath. The memories flooded back. Cold and hard. Too jagged to be the Digital World. Too soft to be the Human World. The faces crashed into the front of his mind, bouncing around as though made of rubber. They twisted and contorted, eventually settling on the forms TK was familiar with.

The words they spoke spun around on the mysterious strangers' tongues. They sounded foreign and then familiar at the same time. They plagued him and comforted him. The sounds made were stretching into actual words, making sense. TK remembered names. As much as he remembered any other details, although the names were drawn away. Everytime he tried to remember, something evil gripped them and yanked them away, only to be returned moments later and snatched away again. TK drew in another deep breath as the nausea began to overcome his senses.

"They spoke of an evil," He said, as though TK had memorised the words perfectly, "Something so old and so powerful that it spanned every world. They weren't from this universe,"

"Which is why we couldn't locate any of them." Angewomon added. TK nodded.

"Exactly, they don't even exist here. They were trying to warn me. They said, the barriers would crumble, as they have, and the Digimon will fall. The heavens will open and through comes the...and then it stops in my memories. Everything else is crystal clear, except the last part. I can't believe it, it's so...frustrating!" TK punched at the bed and Angemon caught his hand as it richocheted back up.

"TK don't worry. We'll figure it out. Now what about the people. The other...digidestined?" TK looked back up, calming himself back down.

"There was four...definitely four, but they mentioned others. Three boys and one girl. All about my age, except one. A young boy. He looked, injured. Their names were," TK puzzled for a moment on the names as they came to him, "The young boy, his name was Tommy and he was one." Angewomon leant forward, her mouth descending into a frown.

"What was he?" She asked. Angemon looked up at her.

"In their world, one of the other worlds. The human children were called, by another version of me. In my mega-form and you in yours. Seraphimon and Ophanimon of that world wanted to bless the children with spirits of the Digital World, the essence of it. To protect what is known as the Fractal Codes, human data that built their Digital World. But fallen versions of them spawned their evil throughout the world, corrupting it. So the children were given the ability to transform into Digimon, more powerful than we will ever know. They are Human-Digimon hybrids." Angewomon looked away.

"His spirit was of Ice. An ancient power he was given was almost destroyed by the evil and another from his world. His name was Takuya, he was the first to contact me. He said I was the link." Angewomon whipped back around, the pink materials that usually glided along her arms, rose up like venomous snakes.

"And the other children. Who were they?" She asked.

"They're from another world, their names Henry and Rika. In their world. Us. This. Everything. It's all a TV show, card game, video game. We're not real. They figured it was a way for something higher to connect us. They have...," TK paused and gulped, "had Digimon. Their Digimon were corrupted by the evil. Their world was the first to fall." He looked away out the window. How hard it must be for them to know that everything they held dear was falling. That was why he couldn't ever tell the others.

The wind whistled against the window frame. TK felt the breeze wrap around his arms and chill him to the core. Strange. The windows were very well sealed. TK spun around and saw Angemon and Angewomon. Arms paralysed at their sides. Unable to move. Flinching slightly in pain. He lunged forward to reach them but a bright, blinding, white light froze him where he stood. TK's eyes glazed over as he began to realise what was happening. The shapes of four began to appear. Turning solid. Three boys and a girl. The ones from his dreams. Their appearance ragged and disheveled. Their expression that of anger, frustration and confidence. TK glanced to the end child. Tommy. His eyes were dull and sunken. Large cuts into his clothes, trailed into his skin. Stained with blood.

"What's going on?" TK asked. Henry stepped forward.

"We need your help. To stop the darkness."


End file.
